


This is NOT a Fanfic

by AightImmaHeadOut



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I don't know how long I'll be gone for, I'm Sorry, M/M, break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AightImmaHeadOut/pseuds/AightImmaHeadOut
Summary: Sorry my peeps. And to you too, Kanby. When I come back, your request will be the first thing I work on.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	This is NOT a Fanfic

Sorry, everyone. It turn out I'll have to be taking some unwanted break time from writing, and all social medias all together. I wanted to do my one last request so I could leave with a satisfied feeling but it turns out there's no time. I'm really sorry, Kanby

The reason I'm taking this seriously is that I don't know if I'll ever be back again, maybe never. I won't be commenting, I won't be leaving Kudos. It'll feel like I just left the Earth, and in a way I have. I things don't turn out as bad as I thought, I'll delete this post and write an apology, but for now, this is my last work. Damn, I sure hope I'm being dramatic. I just didn't wanna leave without saying anything. 

I can't control these things and neither can you. I do NOT want to stop writing, ever, but... Well, for certain circumstances that won't be possible. 

Thank you so much for ALL of your support in my writing, and I sincerely hope I'll be back soon. This is goodbye, I love you all! Bye Mello, bye Near.

And one last time, thank you.

\- a special thanks to madmeridian, anakien, Kanby, and all the people who've been with me since the beginning. Don't ever stop writing or supporting, you're all awesome!!


End file.
